Recent years have seen rapid development in the area of digital camera devices, particularly digital cameras capable of capturing spherical or 360-degree audio-visual media. Indeed, consumers now have access to a variety of cameras and 360-degree audio-visual content viewing devices that enables users to capture and view 360-degree audio-visual content. For example, with virtual-reality devices (e.g., virtual-reality headsets), users can immerse themselves in a virtual-reality environment that provides an enhanced viewing experience.
Although virtual-reality devices provide an immersive environment for viewing 360-degree audio-visual content, 360-degree audio-visual content introduces a variety of problems when producing and editing the audio-visual content. For example, conventional editing systems generally provide a distorted (e.g., warped) display of the 360-degree audio-visual content converted via a two-dimensional (2D) display. As a result, users can find it difficult to effectively edit 360-degree audio-visual content using conventional editing systems.
Some conventional editing systems enable users to preview virtual-reality content by wearing a virtual-reality device. For instance, such conventional editing systems enable users to edit 360-degree audio-visual content by interacting with the 2D display. Upon editing the 360-degree audio-visual content, users can preview or otherwise view the edits via the virtual-reality device. However, switching back and forth between the 2D display and virtual-reality display is often time consuming and frustrating. In addition, due to the dramatic difference between a virtual-reality display and a converted 2D display, editing 360-degree audio-visual content often requires numerous iterations to arrive at a finished product. As a result, editing 360-degree audio-visual content can be frustrating even for experienced editors.